More for You
by Infectious Mike
Summary: Another music challenge I decided to undertake except this time I'm using Edward and Leonardo. Rules are, put your music player on shuffle and write for the duration of the song.
1. Track 1: Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni

**Track**: Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni  
**Artist**: Little by Little  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Pairing**: Edward/Leonardo

* * *

Leonardo looked out at the desert not quite sure what to make of the situation. Edward stood beside him. They're hands drifted closer and closer to each other until they actually met and their fingers linked together. Both of them stayed silent and smiled to each other.

It was Leonardo who broke the silence, "It doesn't matter if the Prince exists or not, we're going to free Daein from Begnion's clutches."

"Of course, we've gotten so much stronger since we started especially Micaiah."

"It won't be easy and we won't get out unscathed but...as long as your here I can breathe a little bit easier," he said unlinking his hand to put his arm around his waist. "We should head back."

"Tell me one more time," Edward said looking at his blonde lover. "Just one more time."

"I love you."


	2. Track 2: XTC in my Mind

**Track**: XTC in my Mind  
**Artist**: Infected Mushroom  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Pairing**: Edward/Leonardo

**A/N**: This has slight sexual activity.

* * *

Leonardo slammed Edward against the wall. "I want you right now Edward," he said flicking his tongue on the swordmasters cheek.

"L-Leonardo..." Edward gasped when Leonardo pressed his lips to him. "Leonardo what's wrong with you." The blonde's behavior was starting to scare him a bit more than a little.

Leonardo pulled his lips from Edward's and put them next to his ear. "I want you so bad," he whispered seductively. Leonardo than began sucking on the lobe of his ear eventually making his way down to his neck. Edward moaned and resisted for just a moment before completely giving in. His hands wound around Leonardo's waist pulling him closer.

The smaller blonde began shimmying Edward out of his clothes and it only took a measly ten seconds. The two moved to the bed in the middle of the room still kissing one another feverishly and Leonardo still fully clothed while Edward was completely naked. This was quickly changed as Edward clawed at the pieces of clothing, the shirt being the first to go. Edward took his time with Leonardo's bottoms completely enjoying every moment of torture the blonde was enduring. Edward slipped his hands inside of Leonardo's pants and felt around sending wave after wave of pleasure sparking through the appendage.

Edward withdrew his hand and shucked the pants off and brought the sniper down for another heated kiss. Leonardo soon began to shift himself on top of Edward.

Edward never knew that Leonardo was so flexible. Leonardo never knew Edward was so big.


	3. Track 3: Evolution

**Track**: Evolution  
**Artist**: Ayumi Hamasaki  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Pairing**: Edward/Leonardo

* * *

Edward flung his blade in the air and caught it soon after when it floated back down perfectly landing in the palm of his hand. "That's another notch," he said congratulating his own victory. He saw and felt the breeze of an arrow fly right above his ear. Edward nearly jumped out of his pants at the sudden attack.

"You should pay more attention behind you then posing for your victories," Leonardo stated. The archer was walking over to him feeling proud that he caught the myrmidon off guard.

"Oh it was only you..." Edward said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Leonardo questioned. "Are you hurt?" the blonde quickly ran over.

"No I'm fine," Edward said regaining his composure. "Where's Micaiah? Did she escape?"

"Yes we're the last to get away we have to hurry before they overcome us. The streets of Daein are no place to be right now."

Edward sighed. "Alright, arrows notched?"

"Ready to go when you are," Leonardo responded.

The two headed off the designated escape point and for Micaiah.


	4. Track 4: Get Over

**Track**: Get Over  
**Artist**: Dream  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Pairing**: Leonardo/Edward

* * *

Edward sat on the bed with his head tucked in his knees and his arms. His body was in a complete ball shape. Leonardo stood in front of him with his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Edward, please, tell me what's wrong." He cooed.

Edward was in tears and Leonardo had no idea why. Was it something he did? "It's nothing, just leave me alone!" Edward choked.

"Clearly it's something or you wouldn't have locked yourself in here or have curled up into this little ball to avoid looking at me. Edward, tell me the truth. Please tell me what's wrong with you so I can help you get over it."

"Leonardo..." Edward loosened his arms grip on his knees and he lowered one leg at a time until he was sitting with his arms folded in his lap. "Leonardo...I-I don't want to fight anymore."

"What?!" he asked.

"Nothing, nevermind..." he said retracting back into his ball. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"It's okay. I don't want to fight either. But we have to. We have to fight Edward. To better our future and to keep Daein safe. We have to fight for our morals. We have to fight for Daein's people as member's of the Dawn Brigade. Remember our promise?"

Edward stifled a cough. "Y-yeah I remember." Edward looked up at Leonardo and softly kissed him on the lips. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Edward. I just want to keep those frowns off your face."


	5. Track 5: Mission to the Empty Space

**Track**: Mission to the Empty Space  
**Artist**: Star Ocean 3 OST  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Pairing**: Edward/Leonardo

* * *

_Leonardo? Leonardo?! Leonardo!!!_ "LEONARDO!!!!!"

Leonardo woke up from his bed and sat up nearly punching the incredible noise that woke him up. "What?!!!" He yelled.

"Good morning." Edward smiled next to him in his bed.

"What do you think you are doing waking me up this early?!"

"What'd ya dream about?!" Edward asked.

"How are you so _awake_?!" Leonardo questioned. "And to answer your question. I don't dream."

"I love mornings aren't they just so wonderful?" Edward asked getting up from the bed and stretching then opening the curtains

"No," he said flatly. "And close those damn curtains you freakin' morning person."


	6. Track 6: Cutting Edge of Notion

**Track**: Cutting Edge of Notion  
**Artist**: Star Ocean 3 OST  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Pairing**: Edward/Leonardo

* * *

"What do you mean we're losing?" Edward asked. "You, give me the latest report. What's going on down there?!" The swordmaster had been placed in the charge of the right flank. He didn't like it but at least he was with Leonardo.

"Calm down Edward. This is what the enemy wants us to do. I'll go out and clear everything up." He said taking his bow and quiver off of the table. Edward got up from his stop and got in front of Leonardo at the door.

"No I'll do it. You'll just end up getting hurt," he said. "You're still injured from the last fight remember?"

Leonardo sighed, Edward was right but he would never admit it. "I'm fine really," he said covering his wrist which Edward immediately grabbed and twisted. Leonardo yelped.

"I'm protecting you," he said before leaving.


	7. Track 7: Rain

**Track**: Rain  
**Artist**: Bleach Beat Collection: Zangetsu  
**Category**: Fire Emblem  
**Pairing**: Leonardo/Edward

* * *

It started to rain. "Edward, this plan is not going to work..."

"Says who?!" the myrmidon asked. "Just because it started raining doesn't mean your arrows won't soar and light the flames to our victory."

"What a wonderful choice of words you're using." Leonardo noted. "Have my lessons been working after all?"

"Ah shut up." Edward pouted. "The plan will work."

Leonardo sighed, "I don't like this plan."

"I don't either but we need to stop the Laguz Alliance. If we need to use fire than we will. This rain will hinder the plan but it will still succeed. I'm not worried especially since Micaiah has planned it."

"Me neither, it will be a cold day in hell before Micaiah can't read the enemy movements," Leonardo notched his arrow and fired at the bottom of the hill feathering a soldier between the eyes.

Edward sat on a rock with his sword placed between his legs resting against his chest and his arms folded. "That's four today Leonardo."

"Let's try for five shall we?"

Edward got up and walked over to the archer taking his bow. "Let's try my hand." He notched the arrow and aimed at a soldier at the bottom of the hill. Carefully he pulled the string back and released. The arrow flew but in the completely wrong direction.


End file.
